


You and Me, Both

by cureipie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Overthinking, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, death of a loveone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cureipie/pseuds/cureipie
Summary: Struggling to establish relationships after her loss, when hell broke lose, Rey had found it hard to deal with her growing  attachment to the new people in her life. Torn between wanting and needing them to remain strong, and being afraid of losing them that she pushed them away. And yet she'd do everything to keep her new family safe, specially her fellow archer, to whom , in time, she'd grown the closest too.





	1. Archers

_Bang._

_Gunshot... Blood. There's blood._

_Screams._

_Grapa... Blood._

_Thomas..._

_Screams._

"STOP!" she gasped, jolting from her dream. _Fuck._ She panted, pulling her knees to her chest as she squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"Rey?" kind hands rubbed on her shoulders as she tried to calm her breathing. Her chest still pounding in her ears. "You okay?" 

"I'm fine.." she managed squeezing the hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Amy."

"Everything alright?" the other woman in the RV asked making her way from the couch towards her. She sat down beside her and scanned her with worried eyes wiping the sweat from her forehead. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Just... just some stupid dream." she muttered shoving her hand lightly from her face. "Don't worry bout me Andrea." she got off the bed and made her to the door of the RV. She glanced at the sisters over her shoulder and gave them a tight smile as she took her bow and arrows before heading out. She didn't want to break down in front of anyone. She needed to get out of there feeling her eyes starting to betray her. She needed air.

Everyone was sleeping soundly in their tents, except Dale, who was keeping watch. She climbed on the top of the RV and flopped down next to him, resting her head on his lap. She didn't want him to see her eyes. She tried her best to hold her tears back and sniffed quietly. 

"You okay, sweetheart?" the old man asked brushing her hair. 

She scoffed shaking her head. "Why does everyone ask me that?" she frowned turning to face him. Her eyes obviously giving in, but she held it. She was good at it. "I'm fine." she said firmly with a smile she managed. But somehow Dale heard the quake in her voice. 

"You don't sound like it." he frowned, his eyes concerned and kind, searching hers for answers. "Nightmare?" he guessed. 

She just shrugged and turned to place her head on his lap again, looking away. "The usual." she sighed tiredly. "Why don't you take a nap?" she asked without facing him, her eyes finally letting out. "I'll take watch." She sniffed wiping her cheek with the back of her hand before facing him. 

Dale cocked his head at a side with worried eyes, searching hers for... something. He gave up, knowing her too well that he will not win, should he protest. He sighed and put his hand on her head ruffling her hair. "You sure you'll be fine here?" he asked and she just nodded giving him a small smile. 

He got up and made his way to the ladder and glanced at her before he got off the RV. Rey just gave him a nod and a small smile. She leaned back lifting her eyes to the stars and sighed, finally letting her tears fall down her cheeks. 

It's been two weeks now, since Dale had found her in the middle of a herd of walkers, as she decided it was better to be geek food. 

_She was just sitting in the middle of the abandoned street with her bow across her chest when Dale spotted her. She was about to be bitten when a walker yanked hair but he shot the walker and called to her, which woke her from her state._

_"Come on! Hurry!" he shouted but she was too shocked to move. He had no choice but to leave the RV and help her up. As soon as they were inside, he drove out of the place until it was safe. He made his way to her, who was sitting on the couch of the RV and checked her for any bites or scratches._

_"Are you all right?" he asked_

_Rey was still in shock from all that had happened. She just lost everything, and now, she doesn't know what to do. She always knew what to do. But at the moment, she was just lost. Now, there's this man in front of her, who looks like her grandfather, who she just lost not long ago. Her eyes watered and no matter how she tried to stop it, she began crying._

_Dale was perplexed not knowing what to do as she began crying. He sighed and pulled her to his arms but she flinched away and he just sighed and sat on the other of the table and waited for her to calm down, which she did not long after._

_“I’m Dale.” He smiled kindly as she looked at him._

_“Rey.” She said, looking at her hands on her lap._

_“Well it’s nice to meet you Rey,” he paused searching the proper words to say. “I understand you must have gone through a lot, but it’s not too late. If you want you can come with me somewhere, umm a quarry to be specific, until we find more survivors, and from there maybe we could plan what to do.” She just nodded, still lost._

_“All right.” He sighed and stood up and squeezed her shoulder gently. “it’s all gonna be alright. “ he said making his way to the driver’s seat._

_She stood up still feeling dazed and tired, and head straight for the bed. Yes she just met Dale, and she doesn’t even know him yet but she needed to rest. “Can I use this?”_

_“Please.” Dale smiled at her._

She flopped down on the bed and tears started streaming down her cheeks again. 

Having no track of time, she don’t know how long she’s been watching up there when the sun started peaking through the trees. Everyone was still sleeping. The quarry looked so peaceful. The stars were still twinkling in the sky. Later on, Shane came out of his tent and frowned a bit seeing Rey on guard. 

“What’re you doing there?” he asked making his way to the RV. 

“Well good morning officer.” she smirked at her sarcasm. 

“Sorry.” He chuckled scratching the back of his neck. “Good morning, where’s Dale?” 

“Prolly still sleepin’. Told him I’d take watch last night so he could rest. He ain’t getting any younger you know, the man need his rest.” She shrugged matter-of-factly.

“I heard that young lady.” Dale came out of the RV and all three of them laughed. 

“Anyway, since both of you are up, I’m goin’ hunting.” She hoisted her bow and arrow case abd jumped off the RV patting the shoulders of both men as she made her way to the woods.

“Don’t you want to rest for a little bit?” Dale called behind her. 

“Am good.” She called back.

\-------------

She had been hunting with her grapa, who made her bow and taught her how to hunt, for seven years. Now, for the past eight days, she’s doing it on her own. It had kept her mind off of things. And it had made her useful for the people in the camp. Despite the company she has at the quarry, she still feels lonely and burdened by her loss, well most of them still are. But she wants to keep it to herself most of the times, and so she would turn to hunting. 

She was crouching down stalking a lone deer for an hour, bow and arrow ready. She inhaled, ready to shoot when an arrow shoots it way, burying its blade on the poor deer’s neck. “What the hell?” she muttered and lowered her arrow, but raised it again when a man with short light brown hair, and a crossbow and squirrels hoisted on both his shoulders came to inspect her supposed to be catch. “This fucker.” She grumbled releasing the bow, her arrow shoots pass the back of the man’s head, close enough that he would feel it but not that it would hurt him, burying it’s blade on the tree just past him. 

“What the fuck?” he jumped raising his crossbow as a woman came out of the bushes bow and arrow in hand. “R’ya crazy?!” he yelled, anger coursing through his veins. “Ya wanna kill me woman?!”

“Nah, you would be lying lifeless on the ground now if I wanted to.” She retorted smirking at the man. “Now, step away, that deer's mine.”

He scoffed amused by the woman’s attitude and confidence. “Don’t think so.” He shook his head. “See that?” he pointed at the arrow on the deer’s neck. “That’s mine, my catch.” 

She grumbled scowling at the man. “You have your squirrels and I’ve been tracking that deer for hours, plus I have a camp with bunch of people to feed. Deer, mine.” 

“Wait, camp?” he paused, lowering his crossbow a bit. “By the quarry?” he asked completely lowering his crossbow now. 

“You know about our camp?” she lowered her bow herself, frowning at his question. How did he know people are camping by the quarry? It must have been a different quarry, but that was the only one close to where they both were. 

“Ya know a guy Shane?” he asked and again she was amused, and puzzled as well at how he come to know Shane. She just nodded waiting for him to continue. “He found me huntin' in the woods yesterday, scare away mah game, but he told me ya got a camp, and invited me n’ mah brother to join. Was just hunting so I can take somethin’ with me when I come to yer camp.” 

He seemed genuine, still, she didn’t let her guard down. The deer was enough for the camp, but with the squirrels, they’d be feasting. “Where’s your brother?” she asked looking around to see where his brother could be. 

“He’s back where we're currently campin' at.” He said and stepped closer to her taking the squirrels and handing them to her. “Here, I’ll carry this one.” He said pulling the deer across his shoulder. “Imma get mah brother before I head to yer camp.”

“I’m not leaving without my deer.” She said and he slowly turned to her frowning. “Arayt then, can ya carry this and that on yer own back to yer camp?” he asked cocking his head at a side irritated. She gulped, embarrassed, realizing the man wasn’t really going to run with the deer. “’ll take that as a no then.” He scoffed and started to walk back in the woods. “Ya can come with me to make sure I ain’t runnin' with yer deer if ya want.” He called. She moaned grumpily knowing she doesn’t have a choice if she want to have that deer. At that time, she didn’t care if she was walking into a trap, besides, the man knew Shane. He smirked to himself hearing her footsteps following him. 

\----------

They were walking for a few minutes now when she realized that they haven’t said the names to each other. “Hey,” she called, as she was a few steps behind him “Didn’t catch your name. My name’s Rey by the way.”

“T’s cuz I didn’t say, sunshine.” He teased not bothering to even glance back. 

“Catface.” She mumbled and just rolled her eyes. He heard her and scoffed, still walking.

“Name’s Daryl.” He finally said. “Yer feet tired sunshine?” he teased again, feeling her falling behind a bit. 

“My name ain’t sunshine, catface. It’s Rey.” She repeated, irritated. “And no, I’m good. My feet might be tiny but it ain’t weak.”

He chuckled at her remarks but slowed a bit. 

They arrived at the camp Daryl told her, he left his brother at and she wasn’t surprised it was small. A single tent and fire pit just a few steps from it. He did mention that it was only the two of them staying there anyway. Inside the tent lied a man sleeping. But then he stirred probably realizing that he has guests. His hair was thin buzz cut of white. He looked older than Daryl, and she expected him to be younger. He frowned a bit the moment he sees her, but then replaced with a cocky smile as he scanned her. 

“Well well lil' bother.” He clapped his voice raspy. “Who’s the fine chick ya brought to our little camp.” Rey frowned at his remarks and glared at him. _This asshole._ If looks could kill, this guy was done for. Daryl ignored his brother’s cocky attitude though, as if he was used to it. For the first time she regretted wearing shorts.

“She’s Rey, from Shane’s camp.” He said as he put the deer down and started getting their things. “Shot an arrow behind mah head while I’s huntin'.” 

“Oohoho.” The older man mused. “Feisty.” He hummed, still smilng cockily at her. 

“Rey, this’s Merle.” Daryl said, glancing at her for a second then cocked his head at his brother. 

“Can’t say I’m glad to meet you.” She quirked her lips a bit. _What the is this? They already had Ed for an asshole to deal with, now Shane recruited another two? And the fact that he didn’t bother mentioning it to any of us._ Although the younger seemed tolerable, the older brother was a whole different story, with his mouth running nonsense. Shane might have seen something in them, although she couldn’t really place it just yet. But like Shane and Dale would say, the more they are, the better. 

“Oh y’ll be sweetheart.” He winked. “Consider yaself lucky meeting the Merle Dixon.” He threw his hands in the air, clearly arrogance, and probably drugs and alcohol were the only thing coursing through his veins. 

“A’right quit it, let’s get movin’.” Finally Daryl spoke, announcing that you should leave the area. Another word from his brother and the older Dixon might just get the arrow. 

“Great.” She beamed, itching to get back to the quarry. “I’ll lead the way.” She turned to her heels not really caring if they were following her. 

“Ya sure ya ain’t lurin' us to a cave of somethin’.” He called chuckling at his own little joke. “What spell y’ll be usin' on us, huh?”

“Shut it Merle.” Daryl hissed. This somehow made her think that maybe the younger Dixon ain’t that bad, despite him being cocky during their first encounter. 

“Ya shut up, ya ain’t the boss o’me.” He yelled, his pride hurt by his brother’s remark. 

She stopped on her tracks and turned to the brothers. “Hey! If you don’t shut it you’re getting an arrow in that shit hole you keep runnin'.” She glared pointing one of her arrows at the older Dixon. To this Merle snickered, his smile wider than before. 

“A’right sugar, yer the boss.” He raised his hand in surrender, sarcasm lacing his words. She glanced at Daryl who looked at her with a hard face, but his eyes were apologetic. She turned her back on them to get going and she heard the older Dixon snicker. 

\------------

The journey back to camp wasn’t longer than she thought it to be. Somehow she wondered why hadn’t she stumble upon their camp in her previous hunts. Or maybe they were there just recently. Merle didn’t really shut up the whole time they were walking, bragging about how amazing he is here and there. Rey, however, knew better to ignore the man though. With that cocky and ass of an attitude, an argument was not worth it. Daryl remained silent as well, which surprised her a bit. He ain’t like the guy she met over the deer. She guessed even Daryl was annoyed by his brother but knew better than to start a fight with him. 

They arrived a few more minutes at the camp, and Dale was the first person to approach her, as he got off his RV. His eyes worried and thoughtful as always, as he scanned her face, seeing that she brought company. 

“You alright?” he asked eyeing the two men she brought with her. She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. “Where’s Shane?” she asked scanning the camp. Everyone seemed curious about the guests she brought. 

“Well well well, no more boring nights for any of ye.” Merle announced, clear and loud enough for everyone to hear. “Fear not, yer saviour’s here!” he proclaimed hands in the air. Rey rolled her eyes and glanced at Daryl who’s head just hang as he shook his head. She felt bad for the younger Dixon, everyone was glaring at them. 

“Rey?” Lori called holding Carl’s hand. “Who are they?” just then, Shane came out of the woods and immediately saw the two guests. 

“Shane surely has an explanation for this.” She smirked nodding at him. “Right officer?” 

“Ah yes, of course.” He said making his way towards the brothers. 

“I, on the other hand, will be skinning these squirrels for lunch.” She beamed making her way towards the lake when she spotted Glenn. “Hey Glenn,” she called. “Help me with this bud?” she asked raising the squirrels to show him. 

“Sure.” He nodded making his way towards her looking at the two men as he go. “Who are those rednecks?” he asked in a whisper as soon as he was beside her. 

“Found the fellow archer in the woods while hunting. Stole my kill, shot the deer that I was tracking. We kinda raised weapons at each other cause I shot him.” She shrugged casually as if it was no big deal. 

“You what?!” Glenn halted, eyes wide in shock at what she just said. 

“Oh look at that, I can see your eyes.” She smirked and just brushed pass him. She sat down on a rock by the lake and lay the squirrels on a rock beside her. 

“Rey you’re crazy!” he exclaimed almost shouting and she couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You know, that’s what he said too.” She grinned quirking an eyebrow. 

“He doesn't look injured though.” he said flopping down beside her taking his knife out to skin the squirrels. 

“Well I aimed to miss, y’know just tried to scare him so I can have the deer.” She shrugged as she started with the squirrels. Glenn chuckled shaking his head. “You’re crazy ya know that.”

“Get that all the time.” She hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, this is my very first fic and I honestly enjoyed writing it. I liked how playful and strong spirited Rey is and i hope you guys would love her too.  
> Ummm lemme know how you think about how Daryl and Rey met. Please do leave a comment or kudos or both! It will really be appreciated.  
> Thank you!


	2. Got Balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter of this fic! Hope you guys like it, although it's shorter than the first one, but i honestly enjoyed writing this one. So I hope you guys would like it too.
> 
> Please do leave a comment or kudos or both !! Thank you !! Enjoy reading.

Carol and Lori cooked the squirrels for lunch, and just like what Rey thought, it was enough for everyone, even for the Dixons. They decided to keep the deer for dinner with some fish that Andrea and Amy caught. Shane his encounter with Daryl the day before and how he thought they wouldn’t consider his offer, but there they were. They settled in with the rest of the camp, setting their tent not so close to the other as they seem to choose to isolate themselves. 

Daryl was awkward and timid, a bit of a snob as some would place, but, the rest of the camp appreciated him for the food. As for his brother who runs his mouth nonstop, about the glory that he is, was getting odd stares and glares from everyone. Although no one bothered to tell him off and knew better to just ignore him. 

The next day Daryl volunteered to hunt that morning but Rey came with him. They didn’t spend much time together both hunting on their own for more catch. After lunch, Glenn planned a run to scavenge some supplies and hopefully some gas, knowing they’d need it for the future. Andrea and T-dog volunteered to go with him and they loaded the car with the things they’d need. The rest of the camp had their different shares of chores, while the kids together with Rey were played by the lake. It has become their daily afternoon activity since they got there. 

Rey loved hanging out with the children better than the adults. The adults just stressed her with their worries and complaints. Well, except Dale, and Glenn. She’s closest to Dale for a reason, while Glenn, was a childhood friend. She’s also very fond of Carol and her little girl, Sophia, for the similar reason that she’s close to Dale. Her family. However, she doesn’t really get the chance to hang out with them so much because of Carol’s husband. 

“Sophia!” Ed, Carol’s husband and Sophia’s father called from their tent, as the kids were playing in the lake. “Get your ass in here!”

Everyone stopped splashing on the water, turning their attention to Ed. The little girl froze as she glanced at Rey nervously, not wanting to do what her father told her. Rey walked towards her giving her a reassuring smile putting her arm over her shoulder. 

“We’re just playin' Ed,” she called back, Sophia clutching her shirt. “Let the kid play for a little longer, we won’t be far anyway.”

“SOPHIA!” He yelled making the little girl whimper softly and cower behind Rey. She gave her a gentle squeeze trying to calm her shaking figure. Everyone from the camp turned their attention to Ed as he stormed his way towards the lake. Shane was following him in a distant in case something happens. 

“When I told you to come to me, You. Come, To me!” he raised his voice grasping the little girl’s arm tightly and yanked her from Rey’s hold, making her choke on her sobs. Rey’s blood boiled and she glared at him. “Stay out of this you bitch, go back to your hunting or whatever.” He spat, pushing her on the shoulder making her step back, but she held her ground. The other kids ran to their parents afraid of Ed. 

Shane was at bay, but didn’t do anything to interfere. Rey knew this and she knows well enough that no one else from the camp would try to interfere. Sophia looked at her, sobbing from her father grip and pleaded to her with her eyes. She balled her fists at her side and gritted her teeth. 

Before anyone saw it coming, Rey yanked Ed’s shoulder turning him to face her making him drop his hold of Sophia, and jabbed his stomach. “That’s for hurting the little girl.” She hissed pushing him. Everyone gaped at what just happened and Shane took Sophia to Carol. Ed stumbled back his eyes flaming wide with shock and anger. Shane, as fast as he could ran towards the two, Dale following him. But before they could hold him back, he already landed a blow across Rey’s face, and she fell on her knees to the ground. Daryl was on his feet but Merle put a hand on his chest stopping him. 

“Enough!” Shane shouted pressing his hand on Ed’s chest, standing between the two of them, while Dale rushed to Rey’s side.

“Know your place girl!” He yelled pointing at her. “I said enough!” Shane pressed pushing on his shoulders. 

Rey felt her cheek sting, and she tasted blood at the side of her mouth. Dale gently grabbed her by the arms helping her stand but she flinched away, like always. 

“Are you alright?” the old man asked looking at her face. “You’re cheek might need stiches.” He pointed. 

“I’m fine.” She winced as she stood on her ground and turned to glare at Ed who was still there. “If you think I’m afraid of you just cuz you gave me a busted lip, remember that, that was just a warning.” She fumed advancing towards him, Shane between them. “Lay a finger on that little girl again and you get the arrow.” she hissed pushing her way past him intentionally hitting Ed on the shoulder. 

Ed went back to his tent while Shane turned to Dale to talk to him bout what happened. He told the old man to talk to her and try to control her, because he knew Rey would only listen to Dale. But the old man knew her well enough, that when it comes to matters like that, she ain’t the one to back down. Shane sighed in defeat and just told the old man to watch over her closely, as he thought that she might get herself killed. Yes, she might be tough, but she’s just as frail as other women, or so Shane thought. 

Rey made her way back to camp Amy at her side, ignoring all the people who watched her. Merle grinning at her amused of the guts she’s got, Daryl at his side holding a hard face. They went in the RV to change her wet clothes and treat her wounds. She used her damp shirt to put pressure on her cheek which was still bleeding. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Amy told her handing her a clean towel taking the damp shirt from her hand. 

“I can’t just let him hurt the girl, or Carol.” She said slumping on the couch. “Besides, nobody else has enough guts to make a move. Shane’s a coward.” 

“Don’t say that,” Amy said sitting beside her. “he just wants to avoid any problem or commotion.” She shrugged taking the towel from her hand to clean her cut. 

“Exactly.” She scoffed matter-of-factly. “A coward.”

Dale came in and sighed at the sight of her cheek. “That’s gonna bruise.” He said pointing at her cheek with his hat, and she just shrugged not meeting his eyes. “What were you thinking?” he was stressed with what happened, but tried his best to keep calm. 

“He was hurting Sophia, Dale. I cant just stand there and do nothing.” She shrugged pursing her lips. 

“But look what you had to take for that.” He pointed at her cheek again. She was about to say something when he began again. “I know what you might think, and no, it’s good that you did something about it. But,” he paused rubbing the back of his head. “You can’t just do something like that. You got a busted lip and bruised cheek for standing up to him.”

“Well nobody else was going to anyway, and the kid was scared!” She argued, almost raising her voice. She sighed and slumped back on the couch. “Seriously Dale, I’m fine. I’m sorry for what I did.” Her head fell licking the side of her lip before looking up at him again. “This is nothing. I’ve taken worse beatings than this. “ she mumbled under her breath.

“What?” Amy frowned at her. She just shook her head telling her it was nothing. 

“Amy, why don’t you check on the kids,” Dale placed a hand on her shoulder smiling kindly. “I’ll take care of Rey’s injuries.” 

 

It was just time for dinner when Glenn and the rest came back from their run. The run had been somehow fruitful as the were able to find gas and a few treats at a house they searched. Rey was sitting by a tree with a towel over her face, her head leaned back on its trunk while she napped. Amy told Andrea and Glenn what happened and they both gaped at the events that occurred while they were out. “Again?” Andrea frowned, still not believing that Rey had crossed lines with Ed for the second time since the arrived. 

Glenn however wasn’t that shocked, knowing her friend to care so much for the little girl and her mother that she’d take a bullet for them. 

Andrea was about to make her way to check on Rey when Glenn stopped her. “I’ll talk to her,” he said and sat down beside her. She felts someone beside her and she lifted the towel halfway making her bruised cheek visible. 

“Jesus Rey!” Glenn gaped at the big purple blotch just bellow her left eye on her cheekbone. 

“S’it bad?” she asked jokingly, chuckling to herself. He shook his head laughing himself, then his face turned serious. 

“Amy told us what happened.” 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re really crazy, know that?” he huffed scowling her and she just chuckled, shrugging. “You alright?” he asked more calmly now.

“Totally fine,” she shrugged closing her eyes again. “Ain’t nohin’.”

“All right then, if you say so.” Glen sighed standing to leave his friend alone, knowing that’s what she needed, and that whatever he’d say won’t really reach her. 

They started eating the fishes and rabbits and squirrels that were hunted that morning. Ed ate back in his tent keeping Carol and Sophia away from everyone. The little one had a bruise on her arm from being yanked during the earlier event. Carol, as much as she wanted to thank and apologize to Rey, was being held against her will by her husband. Merle didn’t join the feast and slept early that day. Daryl, sitting by a tree a few steps from Rey, as usual, was being timid about getting food for himself, waiting for everyone else to have their share first before him. 

Dale walked towards him to plates in hand and handed them to him with a kind smile. “Here son,” Daryl quirked his lips tightly and shook his head. “I’m good.” 

“C’mon,” the old man insisted. “And could you please bring this to that young lady over there?” he gestured towards Rey, who was still asleep by the tree. 

He frowned at Dale as if asking him, why he has to, but Dale returned the pursing his lip. “A’right.” Daryl shrugged taking the two plated from the old man and walked towards Rey. He sat down close to her and placed the food by her feet. She shifted waking up feeling the presence of someone. She lifted the towel halfway from her face and frowned at her guest. 

Daryl was the least person she’d expect to approach her. “What do you want?” she frowned pursing her lips. 

“Yer old man asked me to bring ya food.” He shrugged nudging the plate towards her as he began to take a mouthful of his.

“Just leave it there, I’ll eat later.” She shifted leaning back on the tree replacing the towel on her face. Daryl just stared at her for a moment, and didn’t say anything or even moved from her side. He wondered if she was just like that because of the incident that occurred earlier that day. He scoffed at himself wondering why he even care. But somehow he can’t deny his growing interest for the fellow archer.. 

_Screams._

_It’s everywhere. Sick people resorting cannibalism._

_Blood. She panted. There was blood on her shirt. Whose, she doesn’t know._

_“Rey! C’mon!” somebody called, shouting. A young man, someone she recognized. Everything was blurry._

_“Thomas?” she muttered, squinting her eyes at whoever who called her._

_Screams. Everything went slow as she witnessed the horror again. Then it all went black, She’s in a car._

_Gunshot._

_She shuddered from sight beside her. The corpse moved towards her grabbing her shoulder._

“No!” she screamed opening her eyes, gasping for air as she struggled against the tree.  
“Hey! Hey. Yer dreamin'.” The man said holding her stilling her shoulders. She was drenched in cold sweat, her chest heaving, as she shuddered from her nightmare. It was Daryl. He squeezed her shoulders gently before sitting back down close to her. 

Her lips quivered as tears threatened to fall, but she fought it. She can’t have herself sobbing in front of the redneck. But Daryl noticed this , but chose better not to say word about it. He handed her the plate of cold meat from dinner. “Here.” He pursed his lips unable not knowing exactly what to say but gave her a worried look. “Sorry it’s cold.” 

“I’m fine.” She said, referring to the dream as she noticed the look Daryl was giving her. “Erm… It’s fine.” She took the plate in her hand and started to eat slowly. She tried to calm down as her heart was still thumping in her chest. She noticed everyone was gone, probably curled up in their tents, and thought that she must have fallen in a deep sleep. 

She glanced back at Daryl who was sitting next to her, his face hard and stoic this time. She furrowed her brows as she took another bite on the cold meat. She didn’t complain that it was cold, she was famished. 

“How long ‘ve you been here?” she asked. 

“A while.” He shrugged. “keepin' watch.” 

“Dale?” she asked as looked at the top of the RV finding the old man wasn’t there. 

“Told yer grapa I’d keep watch.” he said fiddling with an arrow on his lap. 

She stopped as she felt a tug on her chest after hearing what he just said. “What?” it was almost a whisper. Her heart hammered in her chest again and to her dismay, a tear made trickled its way down her cheek. She wiped it off with the back of her hand as soon as she realized it, but Daryl saw it. She ain’t breaking down in front of him. It would be too much. “He ain’t my grandpa.” She said shaking her head taking another mouthful of meat to prevent herself from crying. 

None said a word while she ate. None knew how to even start a conversation. But none left either. She just finished eating and placed the plate down and lifted her arms to stretch. He handed her a bottle of water and she took a swig finishing it in one go. 

“You’ve got some balls sunshine.” He mused arching he brow. 

“Unlike other guys in this camp.” She replied smirking, taking what he said as a compliment. 

“What you did was reckless though.” His face turned hard again, but his eyes were concerned. She frowned at his words, preparing herself for another lecture. “m’just sayin’.” He shrugged. “Ya ruined yer pretty face, for defendin' that little girl.”

She scoffed looking down at her lap before glancing back at him, the tip of his ears pink, but she ignored it. “I wouldn’t worry more about my pretty face than that little girl.” She smirked.

“Whatever you say.” He hummed averting his eyes from hers. 

“Why don’t ya get a shuteye while I watch.” He offered after a short while, but she shook her head knowing that she’d witness the horror again as soon as she close her eyes. 

“I’m good. Just woke up didn’t I?” she gave him a tight smile. “You go sleep, I! ll keep watch.” She nodded towards the Dixons’ tent. 

*Nah, I’m fine.” He said quirking his lips

“Suit yourself.” She mumbled.


	3. Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said updates will be on Wednesdays and Fridays, buuuuut starting tomorrow, (Wednesday) till Saturday, I'll be very busy so I might not be able to post updates so I'm posting them in advance. Chapter 4 will be posted later today as well ;)

Almost a week since the Dixons settled in, Rey found herself getting closer to her fellow archer. Every morning, before the break of dawn, the two would prepare their weapons and head on to the woods. There are times they’d hunt separately to catch more since the game is getting scarce. But there are times that Daryl would join her. They would tease each other here and there, without anyone really getting pissed. Sometimes Daryl would teach her things she thought she already know. Other times they just hunt in silence, comfortable with just each other’s company. Daryl found himself strangely comfortable around her, as he sees himself in her. And well, so does she. 

In the woods, while they hunt, they get to be themselves without worrying about anyone else. It was just a short period of time since they met and spent time together, but already found themselves relying on one another. Somehow, they have formed an unspoken bond between them. However, in the camp, they’re both their usual selves, Daryl being a snob most of the times, not caring, or so that's what he tries to show everyone, or he’s lashing at people or at Merle. And Rey, spending most of her time with the children, or Dale, since Glenn, the closest person that she considers her friend, next to Dale, was always out on runs. Sometimes, during vacant hours, Daryl would sit beside her by a tree while smoking, as Rey reads a book that the old man lent her. She didn't really mind it, although she didn't smoke, she grew up with men who did. Sometimes, they would just sit beside each other watching the others go on with their chores, none of them really needs to talk. It was perfect for both of them. 

One morning before the sun had fully risen, Glenn told them he’s planning to go to the city for a bigger run. Dale was against it at first with the news that the city was overrun, but then having Shane agree considering the higher opportunity to scavenge more supplies, he had no choice but to let them go. The usual people volunteered on the run and they all started packing the things they’d need when Merle volunteered to come. Shane was hesitant to let him join, but it was better than having his mouth running in the camp. Rey felt bad for Glenn and the rest of the run team, but it was better than having two assholes in the camp. The older Dixon hasn't really been crossing lines with Rey or anyone. but he was annoying and arrogant. Everyone was just happy he'd be gone for a while.

That next morning, Rey came back from hunting with a couple of rabbits, Daryl decided to stay longer in the woods tracking something big. He told her that he’d probably be out for the whole day or two, said he wanted to get a bigger catch since the fishes were getting scarce as well. 

"Be careful." Rey smiled at him before heading back to the quarry.

"Sure will sunshine." he smirked at her and Rey scoffed shaking her head at his playful nature. 

"Catface." she muttered, earning a huff from him then she turned to leave. 

\-----

“Dale?” she called stepping out of the bushes. 

“You’re back early.” Said the old man as he made his way to take the rabbits. “Where’s Daryl?” he asked noticing the archer wasn’t around, when the two would usually come back together. 

“Hunting.” She shrugged handing the rabbits to the old man. “Said he’d be out for a day or two. Went out further in woods to get a better catch.” She explained scanning the place, noticing the people from the run were back yet. “None’s back yet?” Dale just shook his head pursing his lips into a thin line. That had her a bit worried, they all knew the city was overrun. It might be impossible for them to get back. But she didn’t say anything and just returned the nod pursing her lips herself. 

“Rey!” She snapped her head towards the call, and found Sophia and Carl running towards her, obviously waiting for her to be back. They hugged her tightly making her stumble a bit, and grinned at her as she returned the embrace. Their eyes were telling that they were up to something. 

“Hey kiddos,” she grinned but frowned playfully at their hidden mischief. She turned to Dale giving him a confused look , and the old man just shrugged smiling, clearly aware of what was going on. But Dale didn’t say a word and just winked at her before turning to leave. “What have you been up to?” she asked as they made their way towards a tree and sat their.

“Well,” Carl began grinning from ear to ear eyeing Sophia playfully before glancing back to Rey. 

“Carl helped me make something for you.” The little girl beamed. “It’s a thank you gift, sort of.” She said shyly, before standing up and held up her hand as she went running back somewhere to get something.

Confused, and quite intrigued Rey turned to Carl who was still grinning at her. “Thank you for what?” she frowned but smiled at the sweetness of the kids. 

“Well you always play with us when the others can’t and you always defend Sophia and Carol from Ed.” Carl shrugged then turned to face Sophia who just got back. Rey followed her gaze and the little girl giggled as she put a flower crown on her head, “You look beautiful.” she chimed and Rey couldn’t help but giggle and blush. 

“Thank you, you guys.” She grinned squeezing the kids’ hands gently. 

“Actually,” Sophia bit her lip and let her head fall before glancing back at her eyeing her healing cheek. “I also wanted to say sorry, because my dad hurt you for defending me.” She smiled apologetically.

“Aw Soph,” Rey gave her a gentle squeeze again and cupped her cheek. “You don’t have to worry ‘bout me alright?” she smiled trying to reassure her. “What your dad did was nothing, and I won’t let him hurt you.” She said and opened her arms, inviting the little girl to an embrace. “I won’t let anything hurt you, I promise.” She kissed her hair and turned to Carl. “You too little bud’.” she winked pulling him to join the hug. 

\-----

Rey was reading to the two kids under a tree when Ed came out of his tent and saw them. He glared at Rey and she glared back not backing down. Sophia noticed this and when followed Rey’s line of sight, she tensed. Slowly turning back to face Rey she bit her lip, unsure of what to do. 

“It’s okay Soph.” Rey looked at her smiling at the little girl, reassuring her about her promise them. She turned back to Ed , who was still staring daggers at her but didn’t move or try to approach them. “You need something Ed?” she arched an eyebrow quirking her lips into a smirk. 

“Bitch.” Ed scoffed and returned the smirk. “Ya know you’re the reason my little girl doesn’t respect me no more. Ya keep filling her head with bullshit.” He spat, turning on his heels. 

“Sorry Rey.” Sophia sighed looking down at her hands as she fiddled with the hem of her blouse. 

“Hey,” she gave her a gentle squeeze and nudged her chin with her finger to make her look up to her. “It’s not your fault.” She smiled.

She continued reading to the kids when they heard a car alarm blaring from afar, which had caught everyone’s attention. “What the hell?” She muttered frowning as she closed the book and stand up. “You guys find your moms.” She said to the kids and made her way to Dale, who was looking through his binoculars on the RV. “What is it?”

“Some kind of sports car,” he replied over his shoulder. 

“Could it be them?” Amy asked as she was worried sick about Andrea, Rey had to comfort her the night before that Andrea will be just fine and will come back soon. 

The red sports car arrived at the camp blasting everyone’s eardrums. Turns out it was Glenn that was driving it. Shane and Dale scowled him as officer turned it off, Rey was just laughing at him shaking her head. He looked so proud of it but got scowled at, instead of praise. Amy asked him about Andrea and he told her she was fine, that everyone was fine, except Merle. This had Rey frowning, not knowing how Daryl would react to it. Glenn said that they were on their way just behind him. 

Sooner, a truck pulled over just behind the red car and the first one to get off was Andrea, who immediately ran to Amy as they took each other in their arms, and Amy whimpered in her sister’s embrace. Andrea noticed Rey was smiling at the sight of them and she returned the smile offering her to join the hug, but she just raised her hand, not really fond of hugs. Andrea just rolled her eyes and Rey mouthed "Glad you're back." Next was Morales who was greeted warmly by his family, then T-dog and Jaqui. 

Lori was holding Carl by the shoulder and when they saw that that was everyone, they turned to walk a few steps back, out of everyone's earshot. Rey saw them as Lori knelt down before Carl, talking to him bout something, probably about his dad, who she knew was in a coma in a hospital in Atlanta. Her heart clenched for the little boy, as she saw him started sobbing, but doing his best not to cry much.

“You need to meet the new guy,” Glenn announced, gaining a confused look from Shane who looked from Rey to Dale, who returned the look to him. “got us out.” he stated. 

A guy in a sheriff’s uniform came out from the van’s driver seat and he looked surprised as he found Shane in the crowd. Shane looked just as surprised as he slowly put the riffle down that he had over his shoulder and stood, agape at the sheriff. 

Soon, Rey heard Carl calling to his “dad” and in a split second they were on the ground hugging each other. The man struggled but managed to stand carrying Carl and made his way to Lori who looked at him with wide, shocked eyes, but soon was hugging him tightly. The reunion of Rick, Carl’s dad, to his family was moving. Everyone was happy for them, including Rey, although she envied them, knowing she has really no one left. 

Shane doesn’t look as happy as everyone else was though. Somehow, everyone knew he was with Lori, not that Rey cared at all. But now that Rick was back, and alive, his chance with Lori is impossible. 

Rey went over to Shane and placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing it as she gave him a half smile. Shane frowned at her confused and quite annoyed. He then shruged her off, realizing that she was teasing. He glared at her but she just chuckled and mouthed her apology. 

That evening, Carl was cuddling with Lori and Rick, catching up and spending quality time together, after having thought that he was dead. Everyone was happy with their loved ones. Rey watched them from a distance, admiring the sight, but she could feel the pang of sadness hitting her as she felt herself close to tears. She missed her grapa, and her brother, Thomas. She shut her eyes and leaned back on the tree pushing their memories at the back of her head, knowing that thinking of them would crush her. And that was the last thing she needed. 

“You okay?” she heard Shane’s voice as he sat there beside her. She opened her eyes gave him a tight smile and nodded. “You like you’re gonna break down.” He said brushing his shoulder to hers. 

“Don’t try to hit on me now, officer.” She teased elbowing him, trying to change the subject not really wanting to talk or even think about it. Then the look of concern on Shane’s changed to something dark at her remark. She regretted it as soon as she saw this and felt uneasy, but pulled a hard front on him. “Seriously Shane? Me?” she pursed her lips arching her eyebrows. She always find Shane looking at her in a different way than normal, but she never really gave meaning to or cared whatsoever. Maybe the fact that she knew he was with Lori draw a clear line between them. But since Shane's chance with Lori is gone, now that Rick is back, it seemed that he had also erased the line between him and Rey.

“Fuck off Rey.” He scoffed averting his eyes to his lap as he shook his head. She did not find it amusing, and she shifted uncomfortably and rolled her eyes. She stood picking up her bow, then she noticed him lick his lip subtly while he scanned her slowly from feet up to her head. She just glared at him, ignoring his gesture and started walking off. “I’m gonna rest.” she said. She was already emotionally beat, she doesn’t need this bullshit right now. 

She went in the RV and flopped on the bed when she heard the door click. She jumped and turned to her visitor, relieved that it was only Dale. She pushed herself up and sat down meeting his worried eyes. “You alright?” he asked making his way towards him and sitting down beside her. 

She leaned on his shoulder and looked down on her lap. Dale didn’t say anything, waiting for her to speak. “I’m happy for Lori and Carl.” She said quietly. “and the others who got their family back. But… I don’t know. I.. I just… “ she sighed biting her lip preventing herself from crying. “I don’t know… I just… I just miss my brother, and grapa.” She trailed off as tears began to fall. Mentioning them triggered her tears to fall. "And I know... I know I'm not seeing them again." She sobbed quietly, and Dale pulled her into a hug, which she didn’t flinched to or pulled away from. She just let the old man pull her to his arms and let her sob uncontrollably on his shoulder, as he rubbed her back gently.

“Hey,” he shushed. “We’re your family now, me, Glenn, Andrea, Amy, Sophia and Carl, and the rest of the camp.” He said as she continued sobbing. “I know you’re having a hard time getting close to everyone. But we’re here, for you. We’re here for one another.” 

She began to shift, her sobs were not as loud as before and Dale let her go. She quickly wiped her tears from her cheek and gave him a weak smile. "I know Daryl is lookin' out for you too." he winked and Rey frowned at him, but she chuckled shaking her head, finding it amusing that Dale thinks something was going on between her and the archer. Dale returned the chuckle and squeezed her shoulder lightly. “You good now?” he asked. 

She nodded, still trying to get her breathing to come back to normal and thanked him. However that night, she was haunted by her dreams again and waking her up in the middle of the night in, drenched in cold sweat and tears. 

\-----

Eventually Rey fell asleep that night and woke up a bit late. That morning, as she came out of the RV, Shane, Morales and T-dog were tearing the sports car apart. Rick and Glenn standing over it with the sheriff’s arm across the Korean’s shoulder. She came up to them and saw her friend’s pouty face. He looked like a kid that was prevented from playing. “Vultures.” He grumbled, making her laugh at him. Although the sheriff did his job to cheer him up, which didn’t really do any good for him. 

“You guys are making Glenn cry.” Rey teased nudging her friend’s arm, and the men laughed. 

“Oh shut up!” Glenn groaned and made them laugh harder. “Need a lollipop kiddo?” she teased further and Glenn just rolled his eyes.

She glanced back at the car and noticed Shane was looking at her, like he wanted to talk to her or something else. She averted her eyes from him uncomfortably and turned on her heels. She went back to the RV to take her bow and arrow to go hunting. When she came out, Shane was waiting, just a few steps away. She just glanced at him for a second and turned on her heels to the woods. 

“Rey.” He called from behind. “Rey wait!” he followed her to the woods, but she didn’t stop or even bothered glancing back. “Rey, please just-!” he groaned and paced faster towards her grabbing her elbow, which she yanked her arm away immediately but finally turned to face him.

“What?” she asked trying to play it cool, masking her irritation. 

“Look,” he sighed his hands hovering just below his chest. “I’m sorry bout last night, I know I made you feel uncomfortable, and I’m sorry.” He said looking sincere, but Rey wasn’t buying it. 

“Nah, all’s good.” She said shrugging him away, didn't really want to stay with him any longer then she walked off to the woods again. This time, Shane didn’t follow as he sighed in defeat, knowing too well that she won't really listen to what he's gonna say. 

She wasn’t that far from the camp when she heard screaming. _The kids!_ She felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she ran back to the camp. She came to a sight of a walker gnawing the stomach of a deer. Shane and Dale was there, as well as Glenn. The walker seemed to notice them and someone hit it with an ax decapitating it. 

“Where are the kids?” Rey asked looking at Dale with worried eyes. 

“They’re safe, don’t worry.” Shane replied before Dale could speak, but again, Rey ignored him. 

She looked at the deer noticing arrows on it’s neck. Daryl’s arrows. And as if he was summoned, Daryl came out from the bushes and cursed at the sight of the deer he was tracking. Dale tried to calm him but he lashed at the old man. “Hey! Back off Dixon!” Rey intervened, not liking the way he was talking to the old man. Daryl nodded at her and pursed his lips, then asked if they could cut the part that was gnawed by the geek, but none would risk it. It was a shame. 

“Well, at least I’ve got squirrels.” He said, disappointment lacing his voice though. 

“At least the geek’s full.” Rey teased. 

“Tsk, parasite.” Daryl snorted and walked off. 

Then it happened. Daryl looked for his brother, who wasn’t there and everyone was exchanging looks. He started to notice this and scoffed. Then Rick approached him and told him what happened. Furious, Daryl attacked Rick, but Shane was able to tackle him. Rick asked him if they could talk without fighting and to this, Daryl agreed, not really having any choice. 

Turns out, they handcuffed Merle to a roof of a building because he attacked T-dog, who barred the door so walkers couldn’t get to him. T-dog had the key, but he accidentally dropped it in a drain. Soon, Rick was planning to get back to Atlanta to get Merle, and a bag of guns he left somewhere in the city. If Rey would be honest, going back for the bag of guns was more reasonable than going back for Merle. 

Shane was against this of course, not wanting to risk anyone’s life for Merle. But Rick was persistent, saying that it wasn’t right that Merle was left there to the walkers. Although the sheriff was right, but the older Dixon had it coming. T-dog volunteered to come since he sort of blamed it on himself, and although Glenn didn’t want to, Rick had him to. 

“So you’re risking four lives? For a douche bag that’s Merle Dixon?” Shane spat, still trying to change Rick’s mind. 

“Hey, watch your words.” Daryl warned glaring at him. 

“No, I know what I said, douche bag’s what I meant.” He retorted. “Rick, can you please just think this through? Four of y-“

“Actually five.” Rey interjected. Everyone giving her a confused look. “I’m going.”

“No.” Dale shook his head approaching the young lady. “It’s too dangerous.” He said his eyes full of worry, as he tried to reason with her. 

"Yer cheek ain't even fully healed sunshine." Daryl pointed out. "Plus, don' want ya out there." Rey just looked at him with pursed lips before turning to Dale.

“Dale I can handle myself,” she smiled at the old man squeezing his shoulder. “besides I’m not letting Glenn go out there again, not after what-“

“You’re not going out there!” Shane pressed almost shouting, his face hard and stern. She snapped her head at him in surprise narrowing her eyes at him.

“Watch me.” She challenged, cocking her head at a side. Shane was taken aback and was about to say something but she already turned on her heels and went to the RV to get the things she’ll need and Dale followed her. 

“Rey.” the old man called. “Can you please be reasonable? What are you thinking?” he was his hand at the back of his head, frustrated. 

“Look, I need to do this.” She stopped her eyes pleading. 

“Why?” he pressed, stressing the word. 

“I just… “ she sighed, honestly not knowing why she suddenly wants to got there too. She felt the need to help Daryl, although she never liked Merle, not even a bit, but, she felt the need to help. She knew one thing for sure, if it was her brother, she would do anything. “I need this.” She looked at him, her eyes apologetic but pleading. The old man sighed in defeat knowing that whatever he'll say, won’t change her mind. 

“Fine.” He said throwing his hands in the air. “Just be careful, don’t be reckless.” he reached to her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. She gave her a small smile before walking out of the RV. 

With her bow hoisted on her shoulder and arrow case strapped to her back, she made her way towards the truck that they were taking back to the city. Shane made her way beside her grabbing her elbow which she flinched to, but he didn’t let go. “Why are you doing this?” he asked sternly, irritated. “Why are you risking your life for that ass, last time I checked you hated the guy.”

“Oh you were checking on me?" she retorted, not trying to hide her sarcasm. "I’m not doing this for him,” she scowled him. “And why do you suddenly care so much about me Shane?” she spat yanking her arm from his grip slamming the door as she mounted the truck. 

“Ya better wish Merle’s okay.” Rey heard Daryl hissed at T-dog as the settled in. “I chained the door, don’t worry, geeks can’t get to him.” T-dog replied. 

“You shouldn’t have come with us.” Glenn mumbled beside her shaking his head at her. “What if something happens to you?”

“Last time I checked, I was the only one who had the guts to stand against Ed.” She snorted, pissed that everyone thinks she’d be burden on this run. Glenn gaped at her remark but didn’t say a word, knowing she was right. Daryl scoffed and smirked at her but she ignored him, too pissed with all that had happened, and Shane. 

“Geez, Rey, What’s gotten into you?” T-dog asked lowly. 

“I just want to get away from everyone in the camp for a while,” she answered honestly, slumping down, leaning her head against the wall of the truck. She couldn't help but just feel lonely while everyone enjoy the company of their loved ones. “Also I wanna get away from Shane.” She muttered almost inaudible but they caught it, except Rick who was busy driving. 

“He did something to ya?” Daryl spoke frowning at the thought. Glenn and T-dog exchanged confused and surprised looks at the archer’s sudden interest. 

“No, not really.” She shook her head avoiding his eyes. “He’s just annoying.” She said pursing her lips. Daryl didn’t buy it, he knew something was up. He has noticed the way the officer looks at her sometimes and he heard their exchange behind the truck before she go in, but he chose to not say another word thinking best to let it go, and wait for her to tell him what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is longer than the last two, and honestly I'd like to keep it that way. I enjoyed writing this one, there was a bit of a lot of tension building up between characters and it's just thrilling and I'm so excited to share the things that are to come sooooon!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one, Leave a kudos and like, or both! Mwah!


	4. The Exchange

They made it back to the city at noon, and Rick asked which should they get to first. Daryl didn’t like it, told them that they should, of course, get Merle first and it shouldn't even be a question. There were walkers on the way, but not too many for them not to handle. Rey proved herself to be worthy to come with them, shooting or taking down walkers using her knife. They made it safely to the building that they said they’ve left Merle, entered the department store when Rey came up with the idea. 

“Why don’t we split,” she suggested making the group stop. “There’s five of us anyway, two will get Merle and three will get the guns.”

“No.” Rick shook his head. “It’s too dangerous. We all stick together.”

“You think it’s a good idea to bring an ass like Merle with us when go get the guns?” she asked matter-of-factly.

“Hey watch your mouth sunshine.” Daryl spat advancing on her, but Rick placing a hand on his chest, stopping him. Although Rey knew Daryl won't really do anything to her so she just scrunched her nose at him, making Daryl frown at her. 

“We’re not splitting. And that’s final.” Rick said firmly, and young lady sighed in defeat. She has a point, Rick knew it, experiencing Merle's cocky attitude first hand, but he is not risking it.

\-----

They arrived at the roof top where Merle was handcuffed, T-dog holding a wire-cuter to remove the chain. Merle should be fine, but when they kicked the door open, he was gone. Severed his own hand to get out. Daryl yelled, kicking on the dirt, lashing at everything, and wiping his tears to this discovery. Rey felt bad for him, despite of Merle being an ass even to his own brother, he was still Daryl’s family. And who knows the archer might believe that he’s the only one he has left. Just like Rey believed that she has no one left. 

Daryl was tough though, and he thought that so was Merle. He knew his brother is strong, and smart enough not to get himself killed. He calmed down eventually, taking his brother’s hand in a handkerchief and put it in Glenn’s bag. The boy did his best not to complain but it was clear in his face he didn’t want a severed hand in his bag. Rey chuckled at her friend’s disgusted face and earning a glare from him. “Bitch.” He mouthed making her laugh. 

They followed Merle’s trail of blood, claiming that he might not have gone far. They went back in the building, where the trail lead them, and they arrived in a kitchen-like room. Rick mentioned that he could die from blood loss, but Daryl disagreed. He was standing by a stove with cooked meat on a steel sheet. He assumed Merle burned his own flesh to stop the blood from flowing. Rey thought it sick, but she couldn’t deny that she was impressed. The older Dixon knows how to use his brain after all, it was sick and crazy though, but atleast it probably worked. 

Having Merle gone now, alive somewhere, they couldn’t waste time finding him. Daryl said his brother can take care of himself anyway, and knew best than to waste time to find him, and take him back to a place where people betrayed him. They also don’t have all day, plus there’s a bag of guns waiting for them, where the sheriff left it. They went down to an office to plan how they are going to get the guns without any further casualties. Glenn draw a map and used stuff around the office to mark there positions. He decided he’ll go alone, but Daryl and Rick didn’t like the idea. He reasoned out that it was faster that way, and easier too, because going there by group can get unwanted attention. 

“Why don’t I go instead of you?” Rey offered, everyone turning their attention to her. 

“What? No. ” Glenn frowned scowling her. 

“I’m as fast as you, and I’m tinier, I can get in and out of there with no problem.” She reasoned but they won’t allow it. 

“I have nothing heavy on my body, you have your bow” Glenn pointed out. “That will slow you down. Plus I can’t shoot that thing if you’re planning to make me hold it for you.” He somehow knew that’s what she was planning. 

"What if I go with you then? I can cover you better that way. We're not sure that no geeks will notice you." she suggested not giving up.

"We don't need two people to carry the bag, and if you attack the geeks, there will be a higher possibility that we get to attract more." he argued, his voice firm as he pressed his point. "You can cover me from the alley with Daryl."

“Fine.” She sighed in defeat, Glenn had a strong point, and knowing Glenn with that way he spoke, she knew she wasn’t going to win this one. 

“You have a death wish or something?” Daryl muttered to her, noticing her consistent suggestion and volunteering for the dangerous roles. “Maybe.” She shrugged smirking at him, but his face was hard not finding it funny. 

So Rey and Daryl will be on look out for Glenn, since their weapons were quieter than Rick’s gun. Then the sheriff and T-dog will be waiting for them two blocks away. Rick questioned why they had to be that far and Glenn explained it convincingly, surely he knows exactly what he was doing. The guy was smart on the streets that’s for sure, and he was confident with the plan.

“Hey kid, what were you doing before all this?” Daryl asked, quite amused with Glenn’s knowledge in the streets. 

“Delivering pizzas. Why?” he asked knitting his brows at the sudden question. Daryl and Rick just nodded in understanding, but Rey couldn’t help herself and let out a chuckle. “What?” Glenn pressed noticing her reaction. 

“Nothing.” She shook her head still chuckling. “Let’s do this.”

\-----

They went on with Glenn’s plan with Rey by the gate of the alley, hiding behind a trash bin and Daryl just behind her. Glenn took off his flannel and gave it to Rey as he went out. Like he said it went swiftly and easier with him moving fast and discreet through the streets. Some geeks noticed him, like what Rey mentioned but they were slow to catch him, not really needed to be taken down. He finally grab the bag of gun and made his way back to the alley. 

While waiting, Rey and Daryl were crouched behind the trash bins when they both heard footsteps approaching. Rey looked back to the archer, her eyes asking him what to do. He gave her a reassuring look with his hand raise. “Stay.” He mouthed, then he put his index finger to his lips, then stood up startling the man that was approaching. 

“Woah woah woah don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!” he said alarmed. He sounded young, a teenager perhaps. Rey took a quick glance at them and the guy had his hands raised to his chest. He was indeed young and skinny.

“Where’s my brother?” Daryl asked then the guy started shouting something foreign, or maybe it was a name. Rey couldn't really tell. Daryl tried to shush him but he won’t stop so he beat him down to the ground. 

Two more men came to the alley from where Glenn came out and Rey jumped on one of them. The guy shoved her away hitting her back hard on the wall and he pinned her down. The other man jumped on Daryl and started beating him up. She struggled against the man holding her but it was useless. The man's big hands were too strong for her slim features. She had to think fast so she did what has to be done, and kicked the guy in the balls. He fell on the ground groaning in agony with his hands on his crotch. She kicked him again hard in the stomach to make sure he won't get up any sooner.

Rey ran towards the guy who was beating Daryl and jumped on him getting him off the archer. But the other guy tougher than she had expected and was back on his feet. Rey did not realize this until she was hit with something hard on the head. She felt a pang of pain and dizziness hit her with it, and felt a liquid trickling down the side of her face from her forehead, then everything started spinning and she was airborne. All she heard was Daryl shouting and then she was inside a car. Glenn was there too. 

“Fu-!… at did… to her?! “ he shouted, but she was passing out and the words were becoming vague. Soon all could she hear were voices, but she couldn’t make out of what they were saying. She tried to stay awake and focus, but darkness was getting the better of her. Then everything went black. 

As soon as she passed out, she was back from slumber. “Shit.” Rey cursed at the throbbing pain on her forehead. She winced as she opened her eyes, the light blinding her. she was lying on something soft, but not as comfortable, a couch probably. An old and worn out one. She shifted her weight to her side as she pushed her self to sit up, but the sudden action sent a wave of nausea to her system. 

“Rey.” Glenn came to her side, helping her sit up. “Are you alright?” he asked wrapping an arm across her shoulder to support her dizzy state. She just shrugged and let herself fall on her friend’s side, she was still feeling dizzy from what hit her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and touched the spot where she was hit and noticed the gauge around it. “They patched you up,” Glenn explained. “The guy hit you pretty hard.”

“He did.” She hummed. “Where are we?” she asked him frowning at the surroundings. It was small room with a table at the side, and the couch were they were sitting on. There was really nothing there, and there was only one way in and out of that room, which is a door and for sure it was locked. 

“Don’t know.” He said shaking his head, pursing his lips. “They brought us to this warehouse of some sort, and locked us in here. Then they came back with a doctor and treated your injury.” He explained. 

“How long have we been here?” she asked, what happened seem to be just a few minutes away as she felt like she woke up as soon as she blacked out. Although it doesn't seem like it either, since the people that took them even had the time to patch her up. 

“I’m not really sure, an hour or two maybe.” He said, his voice low and exhausted. She arched an eyebrow, quite shocked with how long she’s been out. 

“And the others?” she asked chewing on her lips as she scanned the place while trying to think of how to get out, but nothing came. 

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. Both of them sigh helplessly, none said a word, and they just stayed like that for minutes. 

“They’ll come for us.” Glenn spoke, finally breaking the silence. Rey just hummed beside him, kind of doubting. There’s just two of them there and there a lot of people to protect in the camp. Those people needed them more than they do. “They will.” He pressed firmly squeezing her shoulder gently. “They’ll come for us.” 

“This is my fault.” She muttered letting her head hand in embarrassment. She knew she could’ve done better in fighting those who took them, and maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe they were right, that she was a nothing but a burden to this group and to this run. Maybe she just wasn’t really strong enough. Maybe, She might be able to endure the pain, but she wasn’t really that tough to fight. She just got ahead of herself and overestimated her capability. “I was way over my head.”

“Hey,” Glenn nudged her gently. “I saw you out there, you were jumping on the guy to get him off of Daryl before the other one hit you. You were fighting them off. And I was scared," he trailed off "I was just scared. I was so scared the first thing I thought was to run away, but I wasn’t fast enough I guess, the guy caught me.” He smiled sadly.

“Guess we both overestimated out capabilities then.” She smiled up at him and he returned the smile. 

“We have to get out of here.” She told him firmly sitting up straight. Glenn could see the determination in her eyes, but he knows that even she doesn’t have the idea how. “We can’t sit here and wait for them. We’re not even sure if they’ll really come for us.”

“Rey, they will come for us. Alright? They will.” He said holding her by the shoulders. “Besides, you’re injured.” He said pointing at the bandage on her head. “You can’t work with that.”

Rey was about to protest but just then, the door opened and they both jumped at the sudden activity. A Latino holding a crowbar and another with a revolver came in and grab them by the arm. Rey flinched and yanked her arm away from the man sneering at him. 

“I can walk.” She spat glaring at them. 

“Where are you taking us?” Glenn asked trying to be as firm as he could. 

“You’re friends are here.” One of the men said and pushed them towards the door. Rey looked at her friend wide-eyed and Glenn just gave her a small reassuring smile, that “told you so” look in his face. They were brought to a hall filled with people, and there, in the middle, were Rick, T-dog, Daryl and the boy that snuck up on them back in the alley. there's another guy facing them too, probably the leader of this group that kidnapped them. Daryl had her bow and arrow case, the sheriff was holding the bag of guns and T-dog has his hand on the boy’s shoulder. 

“All right, let’s have a deal.” The leader told them with a smug grin on his face. “Our boy, for yours.” He gestured for Glenn to come but wasn’t letting Rey’s arm go. “It’s fine. Go.” She whispered nudging him forward. Glenn was hesitant but he did. The leader walked him off to Rick’s side and T-dog pushed the other boy forward. Rey looked at her group and noticed Daryl was staring intently at her. His face was hard, as always, but his eyes tells another story. He was impatient. No, was he mad?

“What ‘bout the girl?” Daryl spoke not breaking eye contact with her. His voice was stern and laced with subtle anger. Rey felt her heart thump at the tone of his voice, not really knowing why. 

“Well, we can’t just give her back to you.” The leader shrugged. The archer’s face turned dark and stepped forward but Rick stopped him before he do anything to make the situation worse. “You see, we patched her up, used some of our supplies on her. We can’t just give her up. Besides, there ain’t really nothing left for you to trade right?” he said cocking his head at a side with a smug grin plastered across his face, as he eyeing the bag of guns in Rick’s hand. 

Daryl glared at him balling his fists at his side, and Rey couldn’t help but gape at the archer’s reaction. For all she knew, Daryl only cared for himself and his brother. Or at least that's what she believes. So why was he acting like that now? 

“How bout this?” the leader smiled. “The bag of guns,” he paused turning with his hand, to Rey, who glared at him. “for this pretty face.” He said turning back to the group with a smirk and an arched eyebrow. Daryl was staring darkly at him, clenching his jaw as he tried his best not to jump at him and beat him up. 

“Rick, don’t.” Rey said softly, but sternly as she tried to keep her front. She knew they needed the guns. She thought that they needed the firepower more than they needed her, she believed it. 

Rick glanced at her and saw the worry in her eyes. “We can give you half of the guns, but not all,” Rick said firmly looking back to the leader. “We were the one who risked our lives taking these. And we have people to protect too. We will only give half.”

“But like I said, we used our resources on the girl.” The leader said, stating matter-of-factly.

“Well ya din’t need to patch her up if one of ya boys din’t hit ‘er!” Daryl retorted losing his temper. Rick tried his best to calm him down but the archer was fuming. The leader’s face hardened at the archer’s words, knowing that he has a point. 

“Half of the guns,” Rick cocked his head at a side, “for the girl.” 

The leader paused for a moment, his smile lost, and his brows knitted. They don’t really have a choice, they need the firepower and they don’t really want bloodshed. They have elderly and children and so do Rick’s group. He sighed in defeat and closed his eyes before looking back at Rick again. He turned to Rey and cocked his head towards her group, gesturing her to go. 

As soon as she was walking towards them, Daryl stepped forward and took her by the arm keeping her behind him. His face was hard, he was mad, but his worried eyes was scanning her. “Ya a’right? “ he muttered to her, the frown never leaving his face and so was the concern. She just nodded as she took her bow from him hoisting it on her shoulder, not really knowing what to say. She was still blaming herself for this, and now even more because they have to give up half their guns for her. She was burden. She clenched her jaw trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall, as she let her head hang in embarrassment. 

“Thank you.” They heard Rick said. 

\-----

They left the area with half the bag of guns and headed back to their truck. Rick was leading the way , Daryl just beside him. Glenn was beside Rey and T-dog was behind them making sure that none would fall behind. Nobody said the a word unless it was something about needing to go back to the camp as soon as possible. Rey had her head down the whole time, embarrassed of what she did or what needed to be done for her sake. Daryl would sneak glances at her over his shoulder and would turn to Glenn, frowning as if asking him what’s wrong. To this, Glenn would just shrug.

Glenn noticed his friends behaviour and recalled the conversation he had with her in the room they were locked in. He reached out a hand to nudge her arm, which made her lift her head to face him. “You okay?” he asked, eyeing her with concern. 

“Yeah,” she gave him a tight smile, trying to mask her invisible tears. “Just… tired.” She shrugged letting her head fall again. He didn’t push it and just squeezed her shoulder gently. 

It was near twilight when they arrived to the truck. It was a long day with more casualties and very little accomplishments. Rey knew it to be her fault, or at least she’s one of those at fault. She didn’t speak as they load the truck with their things, well none of them did, till Daryl broke the silence. 

“I can’t believe you gave up half of our guns. We needed it.” He said lowly to Rick, but everyone heard it. Glenn looked at Rey with concern knowing that she’s probably beating herself with it. 

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have done that, not for me.” She muttered her head still hanging, but everyone heard her. 

“Well ya shoun’t have come!” Daryl raised his voice at her, almost yelling, Glenn rushed between the two archers, his hand raised towards Daryl. Rey flinched at his sudden outburst and bit her lip, preventing herself from crying. It was too strong though, she couldn't help it and tears trickled down her cheeks. Daryl saw her reaction and was shocked and suddenly felt guilty. He has never scene here that vulnerable, near to breaking and he regretted his words immediately. She bit her lip harder making her self bleed, as she tried to stop herself from crying as she let her head hang. Daryl was right, maybe if she hasn’t come, maybe if Glenn was the only one taken, maybe they didn’t have to give up half their firepower. 

“Calm down!” Glenn pressed making Daryl back off. “Nobody wanted this, nobody asked for it. Calm. Down. It's nobody's fault.”

“It’s over.” Rick added. “Rey, don’t blame yourself for this, okay? Even without you, they would still want our guns. In fact that’s probably the reason why they're there in the first place.” He said matter-of-factly. Rick made sense, and it probably was true, but Rey was too disappointed in herself that nothing would change her mind. 

“We have to move.” Rick said. “It’s almost sundown.”

Everyone mounted the truck without saying another word, Daryl sat beside Rick on the driver’s seat, Rey stayed at the far end of the truck, curled up with her head on her knees that she hugged to her chest. Rick fired the ignition and started driving. Daryl glanced at her from his shoulder, and felt his chest clench at the sight of her. He felt guilty for probably making her feel worse. Glenn and T-dog exchanged concerned looks as they saw Rey's back slowly heaving as she cried. Glenn knew better to just leave her be though. Comfort wasn't really her thing.

“Let’s just let her be.” Glenn said as softly glancing at her before looking back to T-dog and then to Daryl, who was looking at the road now. “She’ll come by soon.” He said as softly as he could, but she heard it, didn’t care though. 

Daryl just hummed, eyes never leaving the road. 

The sun had gone down when they arrived by the mountains. Rey never lifted her head as she cried silently on her knees, the rest of her group thought her to be asleep. No one bothered to check on her though, they though it best to just leave her be, like what Glenn said. They were almost there when they heard screams and gunshot from a distance. This made Rey snap her head up not having the chance to wiped her tear-stained cheeks, and looked at Glenn and T-dog with worry, who in the same manner returned the look. 

“The camp.” She gasped in horror and as soon as Rick pulled over, she grab two riffles hoisting one on her shoulder, together with her bow and jumped off of the truck, before anyone else could act. 

“Rey wait!” Glenn shouted behind her but she was already out. Daryl realized what just happened cursing under his breath, and both him and Rick got off the truck and took guns for themselves passing it to Glenn and T-dog.

Rey ran towards the camp and almost stumbled backward as she gaped at the horror before her. Shane was firing at walkers that were everywhere, Carol, Lori and the kids where behind him. Dale was on the RV firing at every walker on site while Morales and Jimmy bashing heads of walkers that were near them. She knew she didn’t have time to freeze, so she gathered all her strength, stood her ground and started firing. Rick, Daryl, T-dog and Glenn followed her and started throwing firearms at their friends who don’t have guns or are out of ammo. 

Rey run out of ammo and threw the riffle aside and unhoisting the other one from her shoulder, when a walker came lurching at her making her fall to ground. She screamed and groaned as a sharp pain shot her head, as she made contact to the ground. Everything started to spin but she fought the dizziness, and struggled against the walker that reached to claw and bite her, which she stopped with the riffle. She tried to push it off of her but another one fell on them, doubling the weight. She grunted and tried to move her foot to kick off the one on top, however she’s going to do it. It was hopeless though, she didn’t really have strength to push them away. She thought she was a goner with everyone else busy killing off walkers.

Then the one on top slumped as if somebody had shot it dead. Then it was pulled off of her and the other walker on her, stabbed with a knife. It was Daryl. She wasn’t aware that he was watching her closely making sure nothing would go wrong, not that everything wasn’t bad enough. She panted finally able to breath. She stayed like that for a few seconds before shifting her weight to her side pushing herself to stand up. She winced at the pain on her head and fell down again on her knees, as another wave of dizziness wash over her by the sudden action. 

Soon, the gunshots were gone. 

“T’was the last o’em.” Daryl sat beside her helping her up, putting arm around her waist to support her. “Ya ‘right?” he asked staring down at her worriedly, noticing her wincing in pain and seeming quite dazed. 

She panted as she glanced up to meet his gaze and averted her eyes as soon as she saw the look in his eyes. “Yeah.” She muttered, reaching to her head and wincing at the pain. “I’m good Dixon, thanks.” she smiled at him weakly, pulling away from the archer who held her tightly to keep her from falling. He hesitated for a second, but let go, ghosting his arm around her waist in case she stumbled again. Which she didn’t. She glanced back at him who looked at her with his usual hard face, and gave him another weak smile, and nodded as thanks. 

Rey turned her back on the archer who watched her for a second then walked off to Rick. She found Dale walking towards her. The look of worry and grief in his face alarmed her as she let herself fall to his arms. He held her tightly and panted on her shoulder before saying the news. 

“Amy…” he trailed off, not sure of the words to say it. Even though Rey didn’t show it much, he knew the archer cared for the girl as much as he did. Amy has been looking out for her since they found each other, and so was she. Rey felt her heart stop hearing her name. She slowly pulled to look up at Dale with deep sadness in his eyes. She looked at him blankly trying to mask her fear and worry, but her eyes were watering. 

“Where’s Andrea?” she asked clenching her jaw trying to stop the tears that were already falling. 

Dale blinked unsure of what to do, then looked down, breathing deeply before turning to look back by the RV. Rey followed his line of sight, and there, Andrea was sitting with her back to them cradling Amy as she struggled to breathe. Both women were sobbing, and soon, so was Rey, unable to stop it this time. Dale took her to his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. It was the second time Rey broke down like that since the first time they met each other. She couldn't believe it. She has lost another person close to her. And all the horrors from before he met Dale came flashing in her head again, like a movie. 

Her dad, her grapa, and Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Chapter 4 as promised!
> 
> It's quite long i guess and a lot of things went on. I know it's not really how it went in the series but i kinda want to put my own story to it so i kinda changed some events and the like. it kinda killed me writing the last part though
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment down, lemme know what you guys think !!


	5. A Friend Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY WEDNESDAY!!! HERE'S CHAPTER 5!!!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT <3

It was a nightmare. Bodies of walkers and people they knew from the camp littered the quarry. An hour before, they were laughing and sharing stories around the campfire, and now less than half are left alive. The sun had risen and Andrea wasn’t moving from her spot, still cradling Amy’s corpse. Other people were moving bodies, separating the geeks from their people. Geeks would be burned and their people would be buried. 

Daryl was talking to Rick, Dale, and Shane about Amy, how she’s a danger, because she could turn anytime and attack Andrea, who wouldn't leave her side. But, Dale and the Sheriff told him to let her be. She needed time with her sister. Rick actually tried to talk to her but Andrea pointed a gun at him. Even Rey approached her to comfort her but she told her that she’s fine. It broke Rey’s heart to see them like that, and knowing she can’t do anything for her.

Rey turned to walk away when she heard Amy growling lowly as she stirred awake, into something else. Rey glanced at them but Andrea pulled the trigger on her sister’s head. Rey flinched and turned away, closing her eyes shut fighting the tears as she trembled. Dale came to her side, walked her off of the scene. He knew, of all people, how this situation will affect her. 

“Why don’t you check on Sophia?” Dale suggested, trying to distract her from Amy. 

Rey looked at him with teary eyes and smiled sadly. “Yeah.” She sighed nodding. “Where is she?” 

“With Lori and Carl.” He said nodded towards their direction. Rey followed his line of sight and saw the kids sobbing beside Lori. She frowned at Carol’s absence. It can’t be… She couldn’t help but think the worst, but she knew she had to push it away. 

She looked back to Dale and nodded as she made her way towards the kids. As soon as the noticed her, Lori invited her to sit with them. Carl and Sophia looked at her with frightened and tired eyes, their cheeks were tear-stained as they sobbed quietly. It broke Rey to see them like that. None of them deserved to witness the horrors. It was traumatizing enough for Rey, how much more for these two kids? They’re just... kids. 

“Hey bud.” She greeted as she sat down beside Sophia, who shifted and turned to lean on her. Carl gave her a weak and sad smile and nodded. She returned the smile and reached to ruffle his hair. “You alright sweetheart?” she asked Sophia who was clinging to her like a babe. The girl just nodded weakly as she let her stroke her hair. 

“What happened to your head?” Lori asked pointing at the bandage around her head. 

“Oh this.” Rey huffed, recalling her stupidity. “Someone attacked us and hit me hard on the head. Took me and Glenn for… “ she paused and swallowed hard, seeing the horror in Lori’s face. Thought it best to not tell all details. “Well, Rick talked to them, had me patched up.” Lori just hummed, although she was curious, she not to push it, tired of all that has already happened. Then Rey remembered that Carol wasn’t there. 

“Where’s… Carol?” she trailed off, her heart dropped thinking of the worst 

“Daddy’s gone.” The little girl spoke softly, she was frightened. Her voice broke as she spoke. “The monster’s got him. Mommy’s taking care of it, told me to stay here for a while” 

“Oh… “ she was speechless. She couldn’t imagine the trauma it gave the little girl if she had seen what happened to her dad. Ed was an asshole that’s for sure, and he had it coming. But, he’s still Sophia’s dad and she’s just a kid. The familiarity wrenched her heart. As well the fact that these children have to live in this time and witness these things. She thought about the nightmares she always have every night, and thought how would it be for the kids. She couldn’t take it. They don’t deserve all the horror. 

“They got Amy too…” she whispered, and she started to whimper. “Will the monsters come back and get me too?” she asked pulling away to look at her. Rey swallowed hard, as her heart was torn apart at Sophia’s question. The kid was scared, and she can only imagine how much this would affect her. 

“No, honey. No.” She replied keeping herself from crying as much as she could. “I won’t let them. Ever. Okay?” she forced herself to give her a reassuring smile, but even she, was scared. 

Sophia returned the smile and hugged her again “I’m glad you’re back.” she said softly, holding to her tightly. “I was worried.”

“Thanks Soph.” she smiled kissing the little girl’s head “I’m glad you’re safe too.”

 

Everyone was going on about clearing the bodies, Rey stayed with the children, never leaving Sophia’s side, when Daryl started exclaiming about how they had it coming for leaving Merle in Atlanta. Everyone heard it and Rey felt Sophia tense beside. Sure that it was not right that they left Merle back there, but they did come back for him. The kids were hearing him and Rey was concerned about what they’d think. Again, they were just kids, they didn't need to hear that. 

“Hey, stay with Lori for a while, I’ll just do something.” She smiled down at Sophia and glanced at Lori who nodded at her in understanding. 

She followed her fellow archer, who walked away towards his tent a few steps away from the rest of the camp. He just slumped down as he fiddled with his arrows as Rey stood in front of him, her arms across her chest. Daryl didn’t care to look at her, he just frowned down and pursed his lips. Rey wanted to talk to him, but she was waiting for him to say something, and so she just stood there staring down at him. 

“Cat got yer tongue, sunshine?” He asked knowing she’s not there to just stare at him. “Ya got something to say? Say it. Don' waste mah time.”

“You're not really doing anything. How am I wasting your time." she mumbled. "Yeah, I got something to say.” She sighed in frustration. She understood his anger, but she was agitated with the way he acted. Not after what just happened and blaming it on them. She understood his temper, but she thought it was no excuse. “What’s wrong with you?” she scowled, her voice edgy and irritated. 

“Wha’s wrong with me? S'wrong with you?” he mocked still not looking at her. “Yer the one comin’t me and yer askin' me wha’s wrong with me?”

“You’re being an ass Dixon!” She claimed, raising her voice earning a frown from him. “You’re scaring the kids, not to ment-“

“Oh am bein' an ass huh?” He cut her off standing on his feet advancing on her, towering over her small figure. “S’it me that left someone’s brother on a rooftop in the city!?” he lashed making her stumble back, but she manage to keep her ground at his sudden outburst. “Not t’mention full of walkers.” He walked back and rubbing his the back of his head exasperated with this argument. “N' I saved yer goddamn life ou’there, ‘n I’m the asshole huh!” he spat glaring down at her. 

She didn’t flinch at his words, and kept her head high, but she felt her heart start to hammer in her chest. She stared at his cold blue eyes with the same attitude and waited for him to continue. “I just lost mah brother, Rey! Because of yer people! I hunt for you guys! I feed all ya 'n tis' all mah brother and I get?” he croaked, his hard eyes turned sad but it was gone as soon as it showed. He masked his emotions not wanting to break down in front of her. But she knew this. She waited for her to say something else, but he just stared down at her. 

“We all, lost someone, Daryl.” She said firmly but as calmly as she could. He was about to say something but she began again, this time raising her voice, putting stress on every word. “Every single one of us lost somebody when hell broke lose! And nobody wanted this Daryl!” she ran her hand through her hair, as her emotions started to get the best of her. “Nobody asked for this!” she paused, looking down at her feet. Daryl just stared at her perplex at the emotions in her voice, he expected anger, but it was more than that. “Maybe… Maybe you’re right though,” she trailed off, trying to hide the quake in her voice. “maybe we had this coming. Merle did not deserve to be left like that, and it was wrong what they did to your brother. ” she said softly. 

Daryl didn’t say anything, his face was hard again as he waited for her to continue, which she did. “Ed was an asshole, who beats his wife and little girl, HE had it coming! Merle was being an ass too, and you know it!” she looked back at him and Daryl narrowed his eyes at the venom in her words. “You too, KNOW that he had it coming.” she gritted her teeth as she glared at him.

“Ya don' know a damn thing Rey, You don’t.” he grumbled shaking his head. “Why did'ya even com’ith us when we came back for Merle uh?!” he yelled raising his hand in the air to the city’s direction. “For all I knew, 'n now ya said it, ya hated him!”

“Because somehow, he could still be alive! He is YOUR brother, and if it was my brother I’d do anything for him!” she yelled back and had him taken aback. "And I know it's stupid and I-"

"It is. And YOU'RE stupid!" he cut her off, never breaking eye contact. She wasn't hurt about what he said, she accepts it.

“You know you should even consider yourself lucky.” She said harshly. “Atleast Merle could still be alive out there somewhere!” she spat raising her hand in the air. Daryl glared at the hatred in her voice and couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Most of us are sure that we will never see the people we love ever again.” The anger in her voice soon turned into grief. Her lips quivered as her tears started to fill her eyes. “And what’s worse,” she trailed off as she looked down to her feet again, her voice breaking. “we have to witness how they went down.” her voice became softer as her tears started streaming down her cheeks. Soon she was sobbing, and even though she tried to stop it, her shoulders started heaving Daryl could see it. 

Daryl could see her break down. She would have already turned away or ran from him to hide it, but she didn’t have the energy to move. She felt so drained already, she doesn’t care anymore. She couldn’t care anymore, as she brought her hands to her face and sobbed quietly. Daryl’s face softened, he knew that she wasn’t just talking about Amy or Carol. He figured that maybe she had to witness someone dear to her, die or turn. He stepped forward closing the distance between them, and put his hand at the nape of her neck. Gently, he pulled her to his chest and rested his forehead on her head, feeling himself close to tears as well. But he did better in stopping it. 

Rey sobbed on the archer’s chest for a while until she has no tears left. She pulled away slowly and Daryl let her go. Looking down at her feet, her self-consciousness returning. She felt embarrassed to look at him after what happened, but the archer lift her chin with his finger and she met his gaze. His face was hard as usual but his blue eyes was filled with concern. “Ya a’right?” he asked softly. 

“Yeah.” She said barely audible, but he caught it. “I’m sorry… I should go.” She trailed off and turned to leave, but Daryl caught her arm. She glanced back at him unsure of what’s coming next, and her heart stop at the way he looked at her. His face was soft, thoughtful. It was the first time he saw him that way, and she could feel her heart hammer in her chest. The softness in his face was gone as soon as it appeared and he slowly let go of her, shaking his head. She just breathed, unaware that she stopped before nodding and walking away. 

 

Back in the camp, they just found that Jimmy was bit, and started discussing where to go next. Rey didn’t really care, or so she doesn’t want to. She just really doesn’t want to think about anything so she head towards the spot where they were digging graves. She picked up a shovel and asked Glenn how many more graves were needed to be dug. She then went to an untouched spot and buried the shovel on to the dirt and started digging. Nobody knows how long she’s been digging and the sun was directly above their heads. She was exhausted and it showed, she easily turns pale when she is. Everybody took a break because of the heat, and they just finished talking about where to go next, which is the CDC, where Jimmy could have a chance and where they could find answers. 

Rey was pre-occupied with her own thoughts that she’d been trying to avoid since they everything fell. Now, she’s trying to distract herself from it by digging graves, which doesn’t really do anything to help. She’s just draining herself more, and she isn’t aware of it. She was wounded too, but she just doesn’t care. Glenn was starting to get worried but know that she will not listen to him in that state. It was just like Andrea all over again.

Shane made his way towards the archer tried to talk her out. “Rey?” he called but she ignored him. She couldn’t believe he has the confidence to think that he can convince her to stop. “You’re wearing yourself out, girl. Come on, get some rest.” But she didn’t care, didn’t even bother to look at him. “Rey!” he raised his voice, and did not expect her reaction. She used the shovel and tossed a pile of soil towards him and soon he was covered with dirt. "FIne. Be that way!" He sighed exasperated with her action and left. 

Rick and Dale told approached her and tried to talk her out of it but her stubbornness prevailed. She already dug two whole graves and she really has no plans of stopping, well she only would to drink water.. It was already afternoon and the sun was nearly setting when she finished the last grave. She threw the shovel and climb out of the grave sitting on it’s edge. When she glanced up, her heart skipped a bit at the man who was watching him. It was Daryl. She hadn’t been aware of his presence till she stopped digging. 

As soon as she saw him, he made his way towards her and sat beside her. "Yer one crazy girl aren't ya." He carried a plate of roasted squirrel, and handed it to her. To his surprise, she quietly accepted it. “Eat, ya’ve been wrecking yaself since the morning.” He said, more of a command as he lit a cigarette. She just nodded and weakly took a bite from it. 

“We’re headin' to CDC first thing in the mornin’. Well,” he paused puffing smoke from his cig. “that’s if ya wanna come.” He turned to look at her, but she didn’t want him to see her face. 

“It’s not really like a have a choice.” She shrugged, still not looking at him. He just hummed and gave her a bottle of water after she finished the squirrel. She took the bottle and looked at him for the first time since they sat down together. Daryl’s face hardened at the sight of hers. She looked sick, there were dark circles under her eyes and her lips were chapped and pale. She gave him a tight smile but he didn’t return it, instead he just nodded. 

The sun was almost setting and they just sat there, nobody talking, like the usual. Daryl knew she really didn’t want to talk anyway, but thought that maybe she needed the company, which she did. And Daryl was the only company she needed. She needed someone beside her, without the need to converse. Dale and Glenn would try to talk to cheer her up, which she knows she’ll appreciate. But, she’s just tired, and she knows it’ll just annoy her. Shane is not ideal, knowing that he’s trying to hit on her. Not to mention the guy has a temper too. And, there wasn't really anything to expect from Andrea.

Daryl was the perfect company for her at times like that. Infact, most times. He’s comfortably quiet, playful at the right time, but most importantly, he listens. People might have thought him to be rude and snob most times,well, even she did at first, but that was just the way he is. And Rey adored him for that. It’s the reason she easily got comfortable around him and chose to spend more time with him than others.

“Jimmy would be occupyin’ yer space in the RV.” Daryl said looking up at the twilight sky. “Jaqui’d be there too.”

“Why are you telling me this?” she frowned, perplexed with the need to give off information. 

“Well I thought ya din’t like other people’s company, I mean, yer always out in the woods huntin’, or with the kids. ‘N I thought maybe you din’t like people at all.” He shrugged matter-of-factly.

“Well you’re observant.” she chuckled and his face softened at the sight. He smirked as her face finally lit up for the first time since the city. “So what’re you suggesting?” she smirked playfully at him, which made him arch an eyebrow.

“Well, mah truck’s passenger seat ain’t taken.” He shrugged with a playfully. “Unless ya wanna ride with officer muscle, his truck has lots’a space too.” He teased pertaining to Shane as he nudged her arm with his elbow. 

“That’s funny?” she said irritated, arching her eyebrows at him. He just chuckled and shook his head. She rolled her eyes and jabbed on his arm playfully. “I’m bathing, I feel like shit.” She said as she pushed herself on her feet. 

“I’ll come with ya.” He said standing, himself. She gave him a confused and shocked look and her cheeks slowly turned pink. Daryl saw this and he felt his face heat up as well. “Well, in case ya do somethin' stupid, ya crazy girl.” He said abruptly rubbing the back of his head. 

 

Daryl helped Rey to change the bandage of her wound, and she slept on top of the RV that night not wanting anyone’s company but the archer's, who kept watch beside her. He lend her his sleeping bag to keep her warm and let her use his lap for pillow. He watched over her closely, as he was aware of her nightmares. After the things that had happened that day, it’s likely for her to have a bad one. But for some reason, she slept soundly that night. 

As the sun started to rise, Rey stirred and shifted as she woke up. She opened her eyes to see a face looking down at her, and she smiled at him. It was the first time she actually had a good sleep. No disturbances, no bad dreams or bad thoughts. It was the first peaceful sleep she had since everything fell. 

“Mornin' sunshine.” He greeted returning the smile. “C’mon,” he said tapping her shoulder, telling her to get up. She pushed herself up to sit, and stretched and yawned as she did. “get yer stuff, I’ll wait for ya in my truck.” He said, getting up and climbed off the RV. “Don’t forget my sleepin' bag.” He called over his shoulder before headin’ off to prepare his things. 

Rey took a few breathes before getting up herself. She made Daryl’s sleeping bag and made her way down the RV. Everyone was just waking up when she got down. Dale came out of the RV and approached her. She gave him a small smile and it took him by surprise. Just yesterday, the young lady was out of her usual self and looked lifeless. Now, she looked somehow radiant and well, alive. 

“Looks like someone slept all right.” He mused smiling at her change mood. 

She scoffed returning the smile as shook her head. “First time in months.” She shrugged. “I’m just gonna get my things.” She said and made her way towards the RV’s door. 

“What?” Dale’s smile turned into a frown. “You’re not coming with us?” 

“I am,” she assured him. “But I’m riding with Daryl.” She pursed her lips averting her eyes from him as she quietly went in the RV to take her things. 

“Oh…” the old man trailed off, and realized what must have happened that night. 

As Rey took her things to Daryl’s truck, Shane watched her in confusion. She ignored the man’s gaze and continued her way towards her fellow archer. She gave her his sleeping bag and loaded her things at the back of the truck. Then she head back to Dale and helped out on taking stuff in the RV’s compartment. Andrea wasn’t really useful at that moment, and they couldn’t really blame her. She was still mourning her sister’s death and everyone understood it. Jaqui was watching over Jimmy so it was only Glenn and Rey to help Dale with his stuff. 

“So you’re leaving me.” Glenn joked as he noticed his friend moving her things to the archer’s truck. 

“Yep.” She shrugged, smirking as if it was no big deal. 

“Ouch.” He winced clutching his chest, and they both laughed. 

Just then, Morales announced that he and his family won’t be joining them to CDC. Morales wants to find his family which he believed were still alive. Nobody objected to their will and gave them enough supplies and ammo to survive out there. Rey said her goodbye to the two children as well as Carl and Sophia, then she told them to always look out for each other and their parents. If she’d be honest, she wouldn’t want them to go and be separated from them, but who was she to stop them from finding their family. 

Soon everyone was ready to go. Rick said that the journey would take atleast two day if there will no be casualties, and they hoped for the best. Rey was riding with Daryl, Carol and Sophia were with the Grimes, and Glenn was with Shane. The rest were with Dale in the RV. 

Not even halfway through the journey, at noon, they had to stop when smoke started coming from the RV’s engine. It was no surprise to anyone since it has happened before. Dale would just be able to fix it since they have enough supplies. But they’ll be needing more in case it breaks down before arriving at CDC again. So Glenn volunteered to go on a run while waiting for the old man to fix the RV. 

“I’ll go with you.” Rey said jumping off Daryl’s truck, strapping her arrow case her back, her bow in hand. 

“You two come back as soon as possible, we can’t stay here for long.” Rick said giving Glenn a gun. 

“Be careful.” Dale called and the two waved at them as they walked off. 

Glenn and Rey luckily found a gasoline station, that looked untouched. There weren’t many walkers either, which Rey took down with ease. They took as many supplies as they could, and made their way back just in time that Dale finished working on the RV. They loaded the scavenged goods in the RV, then Rey tossed a pack of cigarettes at Daryl before she went out to Rick’s car where Sophia and Carl was. 

“Hey guys.” She beamed as she took out some treats she found in the station and handed a handful of candies to both kids. She smiled as she saw their faces beamed in joy and excitement. 

“Wow where did you find those?” Carol asked at awe with the treats she gave them. 

“Well, Glenn and I luckily found a gas station, not very far from here. The place was packed with supplies and we took as many as we could. Found these candies and though these two monkeys would like em.” She explained ruffling Carl’s hair. 

“I’m not a monkey.” He frowned but couldn’t help but smile.

Just then, Shane called everyone’s attention, then Rick and T-dog were aiding Jimmy out of the RV. Rey saw Daryl as she walked to Glenn’s side and asked him what was going on. Glenn told her that Jimmy decided that he wanted to be left behind. Glenn said that he could feel his body giving up and thought that there was no hope for him. Rey paused for a second and just nodded stopping in her tracks. Daryl noticed that she was left behind the crowd and came up beside her. 

“Ya ‘kay?” he asked ghosting his hand at the small of her back. She just nodded and they walked with him up the hill beside the road. They sat Jimmy there and each one said their goodbye. Rick offered him a gun but he declined it, saying that they will need it more that he will.

Soon, they were back on the road and night time fell. They decided to stop for the night to get some rest. Daryl, as usual with Shane kept watch for that night. They didn’t really talk, since they don’t really like each other. They kept their distance from each other staying in their own trucks. Shane would often sneak a glance at Rey who was curled up in Daryl’s passenger seat wrapped in a blanket. Daryl would notice this and would give Shane dirty looks, which he would glare in response. 

Daryl was smoking when he heard Rey groaning in her sleep and he looked over to her worriedly. She was having an episode again. He extinguished the light of his cig and threw it out side the he shifted in his seat, turning to face her and reached out a hand touching her shoulder gingerly. He shook her gently, but she wouldn’t stir. He reached his hand further and tucked a strand of hair from her face and cupped her cheek gently. She winced and whimpered in her sleep as he touched her. 

“Rey.” He whispered, nudging at her cheek. She breathed heavily her chest heaving and he frowned growing concerned, as she wouldn’t wake from her dream. “Hey, wake up.”

“Thomas!” she gasped jolting from her sleep, with pure horror painting her eyes. Her face was as white as the moon and she was sweating bullets. She sat up straight panting as she hold on tight to the hand that cupped her cheek. 

“Hey…” he cooed, pulling her close to his chest trying to calm her. “It’s okay… i’was just a bad dream.” He said coaxing her back as she clung to him, shaking. It was a bad dream indeed, the worst so far. She's never trembled like that after a nightmare before. “It’s okay. Yer okay… “ 

 

She calmed down eventually and pulled away from the archer. She sat back in her seat and stared at the night sky. Then she noticed Shane looking at them, or her. But she didn’t care, she was tired of him. She tried to offer Daryl that she’d take watch, since she knew she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. But as usual, Daryl declined. 

“I’ll just keep watch with you then.” She said wrapping the blanket tighter around her. 

He jut hummed and nodded. They stayed silent for a few minutes, before Daryl decided to speak. “Who’s Thomas?”

“Hmm?” she felt her heart drop just by hearing the name. How did he know about Thomas?

“Ya mentioned him in your sleep.” He shrugged. Well that figures. “Yer boyfriend?” he asked his face turning serious. 

“God no!” Rey couldn’t help but laugh. She never though Daryl would think she has a boyfriend, not with her aloof nature like that. Daryl didn’t see the humor and just frowned not really getting it. “He…” she trailed off, thinking if she can really talk about him, or her family now. Then she decided, maybe it was time. 

“Thomas is my little brother.” She began, and Daryl nodded but did not say anything, waiting for her to continue. “He’s a little older than Carl, he was tough, yet sweet boy. He’s brave, clever, and smart. And he has a big heart. We have the same hair color, brunette, but he got grapa’s green eyes.,” Daryl admired the way she talked about her brother. Right then, he knew that she loved him so much. And it only broke his heart to think of why he wasn’t with her anymore. Then he recalled her words the day before back in the quarry. “He was my best friend, and even though he was young, he was mature for his age. I mean…” she paused chewing on her lip. 

“He had a rough start in life.” She smiled sadly, her words made Daryl frown. “He was born when I was eight, we were a happy family, waiting for him to be with us… But my mom wasn’t physically strong anymore to give birth to him. So she had to give her life up for him to live. Well… She didn’t really have a choice… We didn’t have a choice.” She shrugged. 

“My ma died when I’s very young s'well. Barely remember her to be honest. She burned with our house after leaving a lit cigarette as she fall asleep, drunk. She was just gone.” He shrugged. Rey found it nice that the archer was opening up to her too. But she couldn’t help but feel sad about little Daryl having no memories of her mom for losing her at a very young age. Somehow they had a similar start in life. 

“I’m sorry bout your mom.” She said sincerely.

“I’m sorry bout yours.” He replied pursing his lips. “What happened after that?” he asked finding himself eager to know more.

Rey was surprised at his interest but continued none-the-less. “It broke our family. My dad became drunk and completely neglected us, leaving us in the care of my grapa. Everything was great with him though, he was a hunter, he made my bow and I learned from him. He was the greatest man I ever knew. He became a father and a mother to me and my brother while dad got wasted and screwed with girls that he meets.” She paused scoffing at the memory. 

“Then he came back six years later. He said he has changed and he has recover, took us back to the city where he lived with his Rachel, his new girlfriend.” Daryl arched an eyebrow as he noticed the venom in her voice as she said the woman's name. “the first two week s were fine, but then he started treating us like shit. She was abusive and manipulative. She hurt Thomas a lot and when my dad catches me defending him from her, he would beat me up. There came the point when I was hospitalised.” She said leaning her head back on the seat pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders. “He never told grapa about it, and when Thomas tried to, he received a beating as well.” 

“Two years had passed and I met a guy, he was older than me, he sort of became my ticket out of the life I had with my father.” She paused. “Grapa took me back, and it broke my heart that I couldn’t take my brother with me yet.” Her voice quaked at the memory. “He said he’ll be fine. He was just eight, Daryl and I knew how that bitch and my good man of a father would treat him. But he chose to stay. He did it for me. My father wouldn’t let us go so he bargained. He did what I was supposed to do. And he was only eight!” tears started to fill her eyes and as it fell, Daryl reached a hand and wiped it away. 

“I was supposed to take him away from my father. But then, hell broke lose. My father drove to my grapa’s place with him to get us but it was too late for my grapa. He was sick from a bite and would turn soon so he decided to be left behind. I took care of him during his last minutes until dad came for me. Then we stayed somewhere in neighbourhood, till a herd took the place down. I was almost bitten, but Thomas took the bite for me. The next think I know, my dad grabbed me to the car and he drove as far as he could. I was in shock, couldn’t move… and then he decided it was best to say goodbye as well. He took his gun out and pointed in to his head, I was too frightened and in shock to realize what was happening. ‘There’s no more reason for me to be alive.’ Was his last words before he shot himself. Then Dale found me.”

Now Daryl completely understood her outburst not so long ago in the quarry. He understood the pain and trauma she’s been through. And all he knew right then, was that he doesn’t want her to feel that way anymore, he felt the need to make her feel better, to protect her. He doesn’t know exactly why he cares so much, but he felt the empathy.

“And I have to watch the same horror every night in my sleep.” She sighed and smiled sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it??? Let me know in the comments!! I honestly enjoyed writing this chapter and the one after, which I'll be posting this Friday~ I hope you enjoyed reading as much I enjoyed writing it, leave a kudos or comment, or both!! Thank you !!
> 
> P.S. I'm actually thinking of writing like AU fanfic, and yes still under TWD and Daryl Dixon fandom~ but I don't know, maybe after i've reached the half of this story, who knows ^_^


End file.
